Mavis and Emily
Mavis and Emily Written by User:DonaldDouglasandToby6 Previous: Emily's New Coaches Next: Scottish Engines Emily puffed into Ffarquhar Sheds after a long day. Toby was still recovering from the incident last week, and Emily wanted to help. "Toby, where do you get your stone from?" she asked. Toby smiled. "From the quarry of course. A kind Diesel named Mavis works there. But she's pretty lonely." "Why?" asked Emily sadly. "Because only I go up there, and even then I usually don't work with her; I just collect trucks and workmen." replied Toby. Emily was upset for Mavis. "I should go up there and cheer her up." "Wait, but-" Before Toby could say anymore, Emily was asleep. "Oh dear... I hope she doesn't try it or else she could get arrested..." worried Toby. The next morning, the firelighter lit her fire and she puffed to get her new coaches. She explained her concern to her driver. "I feel Mavis is lonely. Can't we go up to the quarry and see her?" "It would be nice for her," he said thoughtfully, "We should go up there after our train." So they decided. She collected her coaches and started her day's work. At Elsbridge, Thomas was on the other line when Emily arrived. "Hello Emily." peeped Thomas. "Hello Thomas! I'm going to go see Mavis." she whistled. Thomas' face fell. "How? It's against the law." Emily was confused. "It's against the law to see Mavis?" "No, it's against the law to go up there without cowcatchers and sideplates. I got in trouble back in 1952 for it," explained Thomas. "1952? It's 2012 now, and I doubt that law is still effective." "Well, it is," retorted Thomas, "and trust me, don't mess with the police." and Thomas left. Emily was now very upset for Mavis and herself. "Poor Mavis..." she sighed. Emily later got a drink at Toryeck, where she decided to tell her driver her plan. "Why don't we tell the police to repeal the law?" she asked eagerly. Her driver grinned. "Well done Emily, you just have me an idea. I'll phone him tonight." Emily was pleased. At Ffarquhar Sheds, her driver used the telephone while Emily explained her plan to the others. "Meh, sounds alright, but the police can't change the law. They'll need to suggest it to the government." said Toby. "I doubt they will." snorted Thomas. Emily sighed. "Please try and be postive Thomas. I'm sure we can try." Thomas rolled his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning, her driver told Emily the info he recieved. "They agree it's an outdated law, so they suggested it to the government." Emily was pleased. "I can't wait to finally meet Mavis!" she cried. The next morning, she asked her driver. "So far nothing," replied her driver. Emily was upset, but decided to wait. Weeks passed, and still no letter. Emily was beginning to wonder if they decided to say "no." "Oh dear, I hope they don't say 'no'..." she worried. "Told you," grumbled Thomas. Emily was cross, but began to think Thomas could be right after all. One night, Percy arrived with the mail, and his driver was holding a letter. "It's for Emily," explained the driver as he handed it to Emily's driver. "Wow! Emily, they repealed it!" cried Emily's driver as he waved it in front of Emily's face. Emily blew her whistle in delight. Thomas was taken aback. "See? Just be positive," grinned Emily and she fell asleep, leaving Thomas very surprised indeed. The next morning, Toby let Emily take his empty trucks up to the quarry. "But be careful," Toby warned, "Trucks only like certain engines." "I know," replied Emily and she puffed away. Emily was happy as she approached the quarry. Mavis sighed as she biffed her trucks. "Toby should be here any moment..." she thought but was surprised to see a Stirling Single puff up instead. "What the? You're not Toby!" cried Mavis in shock. Emily smiled. "I never said I was. I'm Emily, the new engine." Mavis stuttered, "Um, uh, well, I'm Mavis." "I figured that," Emily chuckled, reading her nameplate. "But what are you doing here? This is for tram engines only!" cried Mavis. "That law's long gone," replied Emily, "I did it because you were lonely." Mavis was very happy indeed and befriended Emily. The two engines worked together for the rest of the day. "Thanks for helping me Emily," smiled Mavis, "The work's much easier with two engines." "And it's more fun," agreed Emily as she headed off back to the shed. Now Emily and Percy, along with Toby, come up with trucks and often talk with Mavis. Mavis isn't lonely now. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Emily *Mavis *Percy (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Category:Stories